The Last Hope Of Humanity
by Karlsson
Summary: Naruto saves Eren and Mikasa when Wall Maria is breached when they are all 10 years old. They all decide to join the training program when they are old enough so they can kill the Titans and help save humanity. How will these people affect the world. Will the world finally be at peace without the need to be afraid of Titans attacking? Naruto x Mikasa pairing Rated M for Lemon later
1. The Fall Of Wall Maria

"Talking"  
_"Thoughts"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Shingeki no kyojin.**

**Both Naruto and Shingeki no kyojin are two of my favourite anime and manga, I have tried to look for a crossover but there are too few of them and none of them are good. If they are they are abandoned. Therefore I decided that I would give it a try I came up with an idea for it, the story follows the canon but is slightly different and ofcourse Naruto is in the story. The pairing of this fanfiction is Naruto x Mikasa. I hope you enjoy reading, remember that I do this on my free time and i do not get paid to do this. Therefore I would love any support I can get so please Review,Favourite and ofcourse Follow! English is my 2nd language so please bare with me.**

* * *

**The fall of Wall Maria**

It's year X845 and Wall Maria have been breached by the Titans, two children the age of 10 is running away from a Titan that is slowly moving closer to them. These children are both at the age of 10 they are both about 4 feet 3 inches tall, they are running as fast as their legs can carry them. Everywhere they look there are rubble, big stones fallen from the buildings, everything is in ruin beneath some of the big stones you can see blood and half a body sticking out. This is the cause of the enemy of humainty, Titans. Titans are giant creatures feasting on humans but humanity is trying to resist, humanity have built 3 layers of walls Wall Maria which is the first wall. The second wall is Wall Rose, and the third wall is Wall Sina. Wall Sina is the innermost wall protecting the kingdom where the king and other civilians reside. The city inside Wall Sina is protected by the Military Police serving under the king. There are three different Military Divsions, the Military Division with the most people is Stationary guard. The Stationary Guard takes care of all defenses for the Wall whether it be patrols, repairs, or improvements. As such, they spend most of their time preparing for attacks against the Wall. The Stationary Guard mans the cannons on the Wall that are often used for long-range Titan defense. They must also deal with civilian evacuation and have emergency plans for dealing with scenarios for when the Wall is breached. This Military Division is the largest because they take in as many as possible. While the next biggest one is Military Police they are not the biggest because they only take in a select amount of people. The smallest one is Scouting Legion, the reason this one is the smallest is because of the amount of casualties. The Scouting Legion symbolises "The hope of humanity" they venture outside of the walls and alot of people within Scouting Legion dies. Therefore this is the Military Division with the least people.

The two 10 year old kids are running as fast as they possibly can, one boy and one girl the girl have an expression less look on her face while the boy have tears running down his cheeks. there is a reason this boy have tears running down his face, just a few minutes ago he watched as his mother was eaten up by a titan while he was carried away by a Stationary guard named Hannes. The wall hadn't been breached in a hundred years therefore none of the gurads defending the walls had any experience and Hannes wasn't strong enough to help the boys mother. Hannes carried the children away till they were safe he let them down on the ground and told them where to go, he said he had to go look if there was anyone else who needed his help. Hannes left the children and jumped over the buildings using his 3d maneuver gear. The children stood there for a minute not doing anything until they felt how the ground was shaking, they turned around and there they saw a 7 meter class titan walking towards them with a insane grin on his face. They shook themselves out of the shock and started running as fast as they could, the titan was slowly catching up to them and they both started to panic with a single thought running through both of their heads.

_"Is this it? Is this how I die?" _They kept running until suddenly the girl fell forward and clutched her right foot with both her hands as she screamed.  
"Eren!" The boy turned around as he heard her shout his name, when he did he froze, he didn't know what to do he froze thinking, what should I do?

_"What should I do? Run? No I can't run and leave her here, but if I don't I might die, what should I do someone help me." _Thought the boy. As if someone read his mind he heard footsteps coming closer and closer. These footsteps where not the footsteps of Titans these footsteps didn't make the ground shake, these were footsteps of a human. The now identified Eren looked around trying to find out where the footsteps came from, he looked around and from the corner of his eye he saw a boy running towards them out from an alley. The boy had blonde spiky hair and shiny blue eyes, he looked to be about the same age as him if you looked at his face he still had some of his babyfat. But according to his length he seemed to be about a year older than Eren and the girl. While Eren and the girl were 4 feet 3 inches tall, the new boy were about 4 feet 7 inches tall.

The new boy ran towards the girl on the ground as Eren just stared at him, he was still frozen. The new boy bent down on his knees when he arrived at the girl and looked at her teary eyes as he gave her a small smile of trust as he stuck out his hand towards her. She looked at the hand for a second before she accepted it she tried to stand up as he asked "Can you stand?" She got up on her feet but as soon as she tried to move she fell down to her knees, she couldn't stand she had sprained her ankle. She looked up at the blonde boy tears now flowing down her cheeks freely, the blonde boy turned around from her as he bent down on his knees again and motioned for her to climb up on his back.

"Hop up I'll give you a piggyback I can't just leave you here now can I? He said as he turned his head at her and gave her an eye smile. She wiped away her tears with her hand as she climbed up on his back, he stood up and took a firm grip on her thighs as he started to run towards safety. Meanwhile Eren was still standing there frozen in fear, the blonde boy ran past Eren, the boy realized Eren wasn't moving he turned around and spoke to him.

"Snap out of it! We have to run or we are going to die! Do you hear me?"

Eren turned to look at the blonde boy with wide eyes, the blonde boy turned around and started to run towards safety. Eren shook his head and started to follow.  
On the back of the blonde boy was the girl she was leaning on his shoulder with her eyes closed as she said one word to him. "Why?" The blonde turned his head to look at her as he said "Huh? Why what?" The girl looked at him for a second before she answered"Why did you save me?"

"It's in my nature to help others I can't stand watching as others are getting hurt, I would rather die with someone than let someone die alone. This world is cruel." Answered the boy as he looked forward and spoke once again "But it's also very beautiful." He ended the conversation and Increased his speed with Eren running behind him doing his best to keep up.

They ran around a corner, the Titan was just about 10 meters behind them as they ran as fast as their legs could possibly carry them, as they rounded the corner they could see the evacuation boats through a gate. Infront of the gate there was 7 people 1 commander and 6 people behind their cannons. The mark on their clothes showed that they were Stationary guards. The guards saw the children run with a titan behind them, The comander realized that he had to help the children as he told one of the people using a canon to aim at the titan, Missing was not an option he told him. The guard aimed at the Titan and when he was finished he backed away and took the white string to show that he was ready to fire. The commander decided to take action and shouted "FIRE." The guard pulled the string and the cannon fired, it hit the Titan in the head and caused it to drop to the ground. They knew that it wasn't dead the only way to kill a Titan was to hit it in a certain place by the neck. They weren't aiming to kill it at all, they were aiming to slow it down so the children would be able to make it to the evacuation boats.

The children kept running as the blonde boy started to laugh as he saw the Titan get shot down behind him. It was not an insane laugh it was a laugh of happines a laugh of hope. "We made it! We are going to be okay just a little bit more till we arrive to the evacuation boats!" They continued to run as they passed the guards and went through the gates and inside there were hundreds of people all waiting to board the boats. The blonde boy pushed through towards the 2nd boat since the first one was about to leave. There were many who let them pass them because they were children most of them were old. The blonde boy thanked them as he continued forward, The blonde boy was standing in a line with Eren infront of him and the girl on his back but she was now looking around her to see where she was.

At the same time they announced that the first boat was just about to leave, a young boy with blonde hair stood up. But before he could say anything an old man beside him spoke up. " Armin sit down, you heard them the boat is about to leave we don't want you to fall over now do we?" The man motioned for him to sit down by tapping his hand on the seat beside him. The boy now identified as Armin spoke up. " But Eren and Mikasa aren't here yet." He looked around him and then suddenly he saw them both a pale Eren standing with a blonde boy with a girl on his back they were just about to enter the 2nd boat. He was about to shout to them but before he said anything the old man spoke up again. "Armin I don't think you should speak to them you can just look at them to see what happend to them, the world can be cruel." Armin looked at the old man and sat down beside him as the first boat left.

Eren and the blonde boy with the girl on his back was standing first in the queue to enter the boat, they were just about to enter the boat as a guard raised his hand and stopped them in their track. All three looked at the guard in confusion before Eren decided to speak up. "What are you doing why aren't you letting us on board?" The guard looked at them and sighed before he spoke. "I'm sorry boy but there are only 2 seats left on the boat we can't let all 3 of you go in. I'm sorry." Eren glared at the guard before he spoke up again in an angry tone. " I'm sure you could be able to squeeze in another person in there." The guard looked sternly at Eren before he spoke up. " I told you I'm sorry but only 2 of you can enter the boat orders are orders and they are meant to be followed, now either all 3 of you leave or 2 of you enter we don't have time to argue." Eren looked at him showing just how dissapointed he was. "B-but..." Eren started but he was interuppted by the blonde boy. "take these two on the boat and I will leave." Eren looked at him in disbelief as the blonde boy kneeled down and let the girl on his back go before he stood up and steadied her so she wouldn't fall. The girl decided to speak her mind. "Y-you can't do that what will happen to you if we go on we can't just leave you, you were the one to save us after all." The blonde boy looked at her and smiled. " I'll be fine this is just the second boat, I can try go onboard the third boat now go in there we don't have time argue." he said as he gave the girl to Eren and told him to steady her so she could walk before the blonde boy pushed them in the boat. The guards cut off so no one else could enter the boat. The girl then stood up and shouted to the blond boy. "Mikasa!" She shouted. The blonde boy looked at her in confusion, she saw his confused face and shouted once again. "It's my name Mikasa Ackerman." The blonde boy understood what she wanted and gave her a smile as he shouted back at her. "Naruto, My name is Naruto." He waved at her as the boat went away. She then shouted one last time. "Thank you Naruto Thank you for saving us!"

Eren sat down and looked at the ground while Mikasa shouted to Naruto, he looked down at the ground with empty eyes there was nothing in them only sadness, that's when he got a flashback of how her mother had been eaten by a titan, he looked up at where he had lived his entire life. It was all in ruins nothing was left all he could see was clouds of smoke._"Titans I HATE them I'm going to kill them all I-I am going to destroy every single Titan in this world." _He stood up his hair covering his eyes as he shaked he looked up with eyes filled with hate as he repeated what he just thought just slightly different. "Titans... I HATE them I'm going to kill them all every single one of them I-I am going to destroy them every single Titan in this world."

Naruto turned around and went towards the third boat, there was a long queue but once again there were alot of kind people who thought that the kids was moore important than themselves. These people let Naruto go onboard before them and once again he thanked them everytime. Naruto got onboard the third boat when it was about 400 of 500 seats taken, Naruto saw how the gates to the inner wall was closing and he relaxed and thought he was safe. He waited for a minute or two and the boat was now full and was just about to leave. That's when the ground started to shake, They set off the boat and it started to slowly move, the ground shaked more and more as time passed and suddenly the gate that was just about to close exploded. Through the gate a large Titan came running, the Titan looked like it wore some kind of armor, but that was the last thing he saw before it got out of vision and he exited with the boat. Naruto relaxed as he leaned back in his seat after a long day. It was then that he realized what accutally had happend. Wall Maria had been breached and destroyed by the Titans which hadn't attacked in a hundred years. It was at that moment Naruto decided, It was then he was sure. He had thought about it before but now he was sure in 2 years when he was old enough. He was going to join the training program for three years so he could fight the titans and help humanity so everyone could live in peace without the need to worry about the Titans once and for all.

* * *

**Aah first chapter finished really exciting neh, I found it very funny to write atleast, I hope you all liked it. I'm just a little concerned I wonder how I will type the action scenes with the 3D maneuver gear, seems like a challenge. Prefect! Challenges just what I like!:D If you have any questions please leave them in the reviews and I will answer them in the beginning of the next chapter. Please review about what you think about the story so far or just anything in general I like both positive and negative reviews since it helps me make it better, and reviews keeps me motivated! Ofcourse I would like favourites and follows they are just as good as reviews. If you do all three of them you are a total BOSS! ;)**

**Till next time!**

**Ja ne! **


	2. 104th Trainees Squad

"Talking"  
_"Thoughts"_  
_*Flashback"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Shingeki no kyojin**

**Wraaah! Thanks for the support on the previous chapter, a total of over 700 views! didn't think I would get that many that fast especially a Naruto, Shingeki no kyojin crossover. Thank you for the reviews aswell. Thanks for telling me what to improve and giving me motivation with possitive feedback! Thanks for those who added me in their commmunity! Helps me alot since more people will find it! I will think about what you guys told me to improve while I write. I know that my grammar isn't that good i'm trying to improve. I also know that i rush things alot I should try to bbe more detailed and stuff but i'm just to eager to get on with it and the story wont be as good because of it. As I said I will try to improve so wich me good luck!:)****I realised when i read they story earllier today that I made Mikasa too different, she should be more quiet and not as cheerful as I made her. L****ets start with chapter 2 of The Last Hope Of Humanity.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : 104th Trainees Squad**

It's been a week since the fall of wall Maria. Those who survived within the shiganshina district have been evacuated to wall Rose through boats. The rest of the people inside Wall Maria but outside shiganshina have somehow been evacuatd to Wall Rose. Alot of people within wall Rose are very hungry due to the loss of Wall Maria, the amount of food that need to be produced for everyone to survive is something they can't produce at the moment they can't go outside Wall Rose to prdouce food either.

Naruto is sitting in a barn there are a few families there with him, an old man was kind enough to offer these people shelter for a while but that was it, while the man had food for himself and his own family he didn't have enough to feed another 3 families. Even though some people had a good amount of food that would last them a while not many would share, they didn't have enough to share since eventually their food would run out and it would be hard to get more.

Naruto was sitting in a corner in the barn by himself half asleep and very hungry. Naruto arrived yesterday, he have no idea where he is, Naruto never liked to study since he never planned to leave the Shiganshina district in the first place, but as it turns out plans have changed. Naruto is sitting in the corner half asleep with a blanket across his body to keep himself warm, the wife of the old man gave it to him when he was going to sleep last night. You get 2 meals a day here in Wall Rose they can't afford to give more than that, first meal is simple bread in the morning. They give out 1 very small loaf of bread in the morning and then you can go get some water but that's all you get for breakfast. Lunch does not exist nor does supper, what exists instead is kind of a mix between both instead of lunch at 3 pm or instead of supper at 7 pm you get something else. What you get is not much, everyone gets a bowl of something that doesn't taste anything at all but it does make you statisfied and to add that you once again get some water.

Naruto is regretting not being that good at getting any friends, Naruto was living in the orphanage he always had since he was a baby. You might think that a person is too old to be living in the orphanage at the age of 10, well Naruto was the oldest boy in the orphanage. Naruto never got adopted, he never really got why he supposed it was just bad luck. During his years in the orphanage he only gained a friend or two, he never gained any friends outside the orphanage he never really liked playing with other kids that was a reason he never got any friends. The few friends he had must have died during the fall of Wall Maria or they were transported somewhere else. It might just be that he hadn't met them yet, Naruto didn't really care though he had never had a family in his entire life things wouldn't bee to much different now compared to how it was before. He did have the orphanage to go to before now he have nowhere to go except maybe the barn but the old man said it was only temporarly so he really had nowhere to go. Naruto let out a heavy sigh looking around the barn, the other families had already fallen asleep. Naruto rolled over to his side using his shirt as a small pillow as he curled up into a ball and closed his eyes.

* * *

One week, Naruto have spent one week within Wall Rose and it´was the same every day a small loaf of bread for breakfast and some sort of goo that tastes absolutely nothing later on. Naruto was lucky he had gotten a food everyday since he got here but today he realized everyone didn't get food everyday. Naruto took his loaf of bread and went back into the barn he was allowed to stay in, he wasn't hungry at the moment so he put the bread away in his pocket to eat later. He sat there for a while just thinking about the past days, he spent almost all the time he had free in the barn, he had nothing better to do. Naruto picked himself up and walked out the door to the barn and closed it. Naruto went out for a walk, everywhere around him there was people, some where fighting over food some where lying in the streets some in the middle and some in corners of buildings. It was still a battle of survival, not everyone would survive people would starve to death there was no stopping it. Naruto walked down the streets as he felt a tug to the side of his shirt, he looked to his right and looked down. Standing there was a girl she was very skinny and looked like she hadn't been eating anything in days she had blonde hair going to her shoulders. She looked up at Naruto and then her eyes traveled to the bread in his hand, Naruto followed her eyes and saw her looking at the bread. Naruto bent down and looked at her he smiled at her as he handed her the bread. The girl received the bread staring at it with wide eyes for a moment before looking up with teary eyes at Naruto. Suddenly she jumped at him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you" Muttered the girl over and over again. She let go of him and Naruto just patted her on the head she then turned around and ran away. Naruto saw her running over to hero two friends. She split the bread in three pieces and gave one to each of her friends and kept one her self.

Naruto kept walking for a while until he decided to go back. He couldn't stand it out here the atmosphere was way to depressing for his liking. Well how couldn't it be depressing? People were starving sleeping on the streets they wore dirty clothes and they smelled. He just couldn't stand it he wished he could do something to help it was his nature to help people in need. He did feel better giving that girl the bread while he should have kept it to himself he just couldn't. He had gotten food everyday and he was sure the girl hadn't it was the best choice, in his opinion anyway. Naruto started walking back to the barn when suddenly he heard someone cough in order to get attention he looked towards the voice and found a man in a uniform standing on some sort of stage.

"Everyone, I've got an announcement." The poeple around started to form a crowd around him as the street went silent everyone listening to what the man was about to say. The man njoticed he had gained attention and continued. "The food is running low and we wont be able to keep everyone fed and it will only get worse as time goes by." Started the guard.

"Therefore it have been decided by the higher ups that the people will have to start working in order for everyone to get more food."

"In order to do this we will be sending everyone of you out to the wasteland to bring us more food in order for our survival."

"Everyone will come here tomorrow after breakfast you will be given the gear needed for the work and sent out in groups."

The man stepped down and returned to his buisness as there was mixed emotions in the crowd. Everyone were happy becuase the amount of food will increase when they start working and the rate of survival will rise. But in order to work they need to have energy people will still starve to death. Those who haven't eaten in days will not be able to work they will only live if they are lucky. Naruto finally decided to head back to the barn so he could think about stuff, that's what he did all day anyways. He sat there for what seemed like hours until he drifted off to sleep it was still early so he will be able to do some good work tomorrow. Naruto finally felt he could do some difference and help others.

6 months. 6 months ago everyone started to work out in the wasteland to produce more food. The people who are still alive will not stay alive many will but not everyone would it is obvious. There was time when Naruto would walk down the streets and see people being dragged away. Most of the death happend the first week or two since they started working because they still didn't have enough food so many died anyways. 1 month and the amount of death had dropped which was a good thing. There was food for alot of people but still not enough many still starved and when winter would come it was going to be very hard to get food. Naruto was stil wondering what would happen when it was winter and how the food problem would be solved. Naruto couldn't even imagine how life was on the other places for the peole who came from withing wall Maria he hoped it was better than it was for him and the people where he stayed but he doubted it was better. While many died during the breach of Wall Maria most people within lived. It was only within the Shiganshina district that the titans entered from. And so the word of the breach spread quickly and people packed what they needed and traveled to Wall Rose. Ofcourse not everyone recieved the word fasat enough and there was casualties and a few didn't recieve the warning at all. Ofcourse there was also the so called 'stupid people' as Naruto thought they were and recieved the warning but ignored it. Either they thought they wouldn't survive the titans and sepent their last time with their families or they believed that the Titans wouldn't get to them at all. There was always the ignorant people who just thought it was a joke Naruto thought that those people had to be retarded to think like that. Why would they joke about something as serious as the breach of Wall Maria? While the walls hadn't been breached in 100 years it was bound to happen one day.

* * *

It was quiet the streets was very quiet almost too quiet well ofcourse he wasn't suprised he didn't know how it felt to loose anyone but he couldimagine the feeling. The atmosphere within where he lived was very depressing. No very wasn't enough it was extremly depressing. The streets where more empty than usual and the streets where mostly illed with kids and women and young men and young women. Many were crying as a matter of fact everything that could be heard around him was the sound of people crying and when he looked around it was a very depressing sight people were hugging eachother and some where hugging things they had in their arms. These things were not something they owned themselves it was owned by their family members. Their dead family members. Well not technically dead, not yet atleast they are just sent to death. 20 percent of of the poulation in the world was sent for a mission. 250 thousand people, they were sent on a mission and now they are supposed to take back Wall Maria it's foolish not that Naruto would say it out loud but it is foolish. It's suicide well anyone understood that but Naruto did not say it out loud either almost everyone lost someone dear to them. They all knew that they were sent to die. Everyone convinced themselvese that they were doing something good that they were helping to save humanity. But deep down everyone knew they were sent to die . Winter started the food was running low there was to many people to feed so in order to get rid of people so others could live they did it this way. It was going to be effective though with 250 thousand people less to feed everyone would start to get more food. Heck people wouldn't die anymore everyone would get more food to eat.

They chose the people to go to 'retake' maria as they called it very wiseley they picked the oldest first then the men. No child was sent there only grown ups this was the best decision. But they most likely did it to get more soldiers, the people that would get killed bby the tiatans would have kids or grandchildren. These children would go mad for revenge on the titans and join the training corps and so they would get more soldiers to fight the titans. They use their hate for the titan as a weapon for them to become warriors.

The security lately have rised alot since the attack on Wall Maria and the people are acctually trained to be able to kill titans for once. Unlike last time when they were to afraid to be able to go close combat using the 3D Maneuver gear and the swords. They all prefered to stay safe behind their canons it was a pathetic sight. Naruto was happy that they saved him, Mikasa and Eren but they were still pathetic and he was glad that everyone have improved. Speaking of mikassa and Eren, Naruto hadn't seen them at all since he saved them. Well they probably got taken somewhere else he figured or he was just unlucky to not have seen them yet. Now that he thinks about it they should be at the same place as him all the boats where taken to the same city so they should bne here. It didn't really matter the thought just crossed his mind. It was getting late and Naruto couldn't stand the voices of crying of people as they stand by the gate that lets one go out the walls as if they were waiting for their loved once to come back already. And so Naruto decided to go back to where he stayed the last few months. The old man let him and a few ffamilies live in the barn for 9 months before he threw them out. After that happend he lived on the street for almost one before they had finished building another house for homeless if you would cal lthem homeless. And so he was lucky to get in there. Now that 20 percent of the population was gone outside the walls it was not a single person living in the streets and everyone had their place to stay within some house. The room that you got was simple it was usually built for families but there were also special rooms made for orphans. Naruto figured that he got a room easily because he was an orphan and not all that many orphans made it out. The rooms were simple with a bed in the middle of the room a chair a table and a lamp in the middle of the room. The room was small it fitted a bed and a table then there was just a little walking space between. There was no kitchen not even a refrigirator. The room was made for sleeping in and almost nothing else. The family rooms where quite different. They where bigger with a total of four beds in the room a small kitchen if you would call it a kitchen. It had a refrigirator a table for 4 and a stove to cook the food on, the refrigirator though was very, very small and couldn't fit much but it was something right?

It took two weeks, two very short weeks until the gates out from Wall Rose opened and in came people on horses walking through the streets. The men looked beaten up bandages around their heads and some had broken arms and a few even had missings body parts such as arms or legs. It was a terrible sight. There was alot of people coming in everyone on horses. While it was alot of people coming in it was nothing, nothing at all compared to the amount of people that went out the gates two weeks ago. There was about 100 people coming in through the walls. That was alot of people to see at a time but as said earlier nothing at all compared to what left. Naruto knew that a whole lot of people would die on this so called mission. Well he supposed it kind of was a mission but he would rather call it a suicide mission. Considering that everyone that walked in was riding on horses proved that the only people that survived where guards. Since the only people to get horses to ride on where the guards that led the citizen towards the titans and their deaths and the mission of the citizen was taking back Wall Maria. The guards were just escort so it would seem like they actually tried to take it back. Obviously they got caught in the fight and a few died some got hurt and some lucky ones got out just fine. Naruto supposed that the mission that the guards had wasn't take back Wall Maria it was to make sure that noone of the citizen tried to escpae or something like it. Naruto was just a boy while he was an inteligent boy he wasn't supposed to be able to figues such things out. ONce again the streets were filled with crying as tthey realized that their loved ones didn't makr it. But Naruto didn't shed a tear well why should he? He didn't know the feeling to loose someone he didn't have anyone to loose. He did feel sorry for everyone though and gave the people a silent minute with closed eyes to pay his respect for the dead ones. Naruto really did wish he could do something in order to help everyone and therefore he couldn't wait till he was old enough to join the trainee corps. Now that he thought about it again he realized it was only about 1 year left until he could join.

* * *

The last year went by very fast and here he was. Naruto was standing together with 252 others arround his age and some even a few years older. They stood here in what felt like the desert. It was yellow sand everywhere and it was hot. There was only a few buildings where they were at the moment. He had seen grass and a forest not to far away so it wasn't really a desert. His trainees corp was the 104th. The 104th Trainees. Naruto stood there with his arms behind his back wearing his new outfit just like everyone else. Everyone had the same new outfit wether you were a girl or a boy didn't matter. The outfit constists of a short brown coat ending just above his navel. Underneath the coat he had a white t-shirt and as for his pants they were also white. His boots were brown and went all the way up to just below his kneecaps. Naruto had grown a little bit the past two years he really thought he was going to grow even more than he had but he still had a pretty impressive height of 5 feet 1 inch. While the rest his age was about 4 feet 10 inches which made Naruto one of the tallest in his age group. Naruto stood there like many else with a face full of determination and almost totally expresion less. There were others that was just as expression less as he was while some where very nervous at what was about to come and some where even swetting bullets. Suddenly a rather tall man with no hair black rings around his eyes, the only piece of hair he had was his beard that was in the center of his chin just a small bit of beard. his eyes was yellow and really creepy as he stared at everyone with eyes that looked as if they were going to hop out any second. As for his clothes he wore a long coat going down to his knees a grrey shirt with 3 buttons underneath. He had white pants that you could only see to his kneecaps as the boots covered the rest. The boots were made out of leather and went all the way up just below his kneecaps. The masn walked forward until he came to a stop. He waited for a minute observing everyone. Almost everyone was nervous some were still sweating bullets. Hell even Naruto was a little nervous and he have prepared for atleast a year. Suddenly the man spoke up, or rather shouted out so everyone would be able to hear him. his tone was dark and demanding and made a chill go up everyones spine sa they listened to him.

"We now begin the enlistment ceremony for the 104th trainee corps!" He walked a little bit more forward as he continued to speak

"I am Keith Shadis, and I had the misfortune to be assigned to you useless bastards!"

"And I am not here to welcome you at all, Right now you are mere cattle, worthless. Fit for nothing more than titan food!"

"But in three years, we will take you worthless pieces of crap and train you and give you the means to fight titans!"

"In three years when you stand before a titan, will you still be food? Will you still be as worthless as you are now? Or maybe you will be a noble wall, shielding the king? Perhaps even one of humanity's glorious soldiers that slay titans? It's all your decision!"

Keith Shadis walked forward towards everyone until he walked up to a rather short blonde with hair to his shoulders the boy looked a little bit nervous. Shadis then spoke to him or rather screamed in his face.

"You there, You worthless bastard!" he started

"Yes sir!" Answered the blonde boy as he took his right hand and placed it at his heart as he spoke back.

"Who are you?"

"Armin Arlert from the Shiganshina district!"

"Is that so?" he chuckled a bit "That's a stupid name. Did your parents give you that?"

"My grandfather did!" Answered the boy without a second of hesitation.

"Arlert what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to aid humanity's victory!"

"That is indeed wonderful! Then you will feed the Titans. Row three about face!" Shadis said when he was statisfied with Armin he put a hand on his head and turned him around as he walked between the people looking at them before he chose his next target a rather tall blonde man with short hair.

"Who are you?"

"Thomas Wagner from Trost!"

Thomas didn't scream as loud as Shadis wanted him to and seemed to uncertain. "I can't hear you!"

"Thomas Wagner from-"

"Too soft! Go practice in the cattle shed!"

Shadis saw his next target immediately a small girl with black hair. "You, next!"

"Mina Karolina, from Karanes sir!"

At the same time 2 people is walking by observing what is going on. "There he goes again..." Started one man. "When you were a trainee, you did the exact same thing the first day." he contrinued.

"It brings back memories." The other man answered as he followed his superior.

Shadis once again screamed at the poor girl just inches away from her face.

"WRONG! You are from the pig shed, worth less than a cattle."

The girl shut her eyes tightly as she answered him. " Yes, sir! I am wort less than a cattle!

"No you are a fly, swarming around a pig's ass!"

"Yes sir!"

Shadis picked his next target just as quick as the last one.

At the same time the man following his superior asked his superior a question as he observed what Shadis was doing.

"I don't get it, what's the point in screaming at them?"

His superior answered immediately "It's a rite of passage. We force them to abandon who they are, then raise them from nothing as pure soldiers. It is a necessary process."

Meanwhile Shadis was talking to his next target.

"Samuel Linke-Jackson, from Snate Village!"

"A horrible name change it now! What are you doing here?" Answered Shadis

"Sacrificing myself for humanity!"

"Row 4 about face!"

The man following his superior noticed that Shadis was not screaming at a few people and just walked past them. and stated a fact. "It seems not all of them are being subjected to that process." He said.

"There is no need for those who have already undergone the rite of passage. If I were to guess, they probably lived through hell two years ago. You can see it in their eyes. Now lets go"

"Listen up." Started Shadis. "I've seen alot of shit in my time, but you are the sorriest pieces of shit i've ever seen. you are in for three years of hell!"

By now Shadis had found his next target, a rather tall man with greyish hair.

"Who are you?" He screamed in his face.

"Jean Krischsteinm, from Trost!"

"What are you doing here?"

Jean stopped for a moment and though why he was here before he answered with a goofy smile on his face."Joining the Military Police for a life deep within the walls.

Everyone around Jean gave him glances that practically told him "Just how stupid are you really?" Naruto was holding in his laugh the best he could.

"Oh really, Is that so? You want access to the interior?"

Jean smiled again as he answered "Yes, sir!"

Shadis leapt forward and headbutted Jean just above the nose and Jean went down on his knees. Naruto didn't know if he would be able to hold his laugh in anymore.

"Who said you could sit down?" Growled Shadis at Jean.

"Anyone who can't handle this will never make it to the military police!"

Naruto could no longer hold his laugh in and just as he was about to laugh he choked it. He laughed through his nose. He actually surprised himself he hadn't been laughing in 2 years, atleast 2 years. And here he was laughing at something so silly. Everyone stared at him as Shadis turned from Jean and walked up to him.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

Naruto fixed his breathing as he stood up with his back straight as he looked Shadis in the eyes and answered. "Nothing sir, I'm sorry."

"Who are you?" Screamed Shadis.

Naruto brought his right fist to his heart and went back to his emotion less state and spoke.

"Naruto, from Shiganshina district sir!"

Suddenly Mikasa tensed, she recognised the name. But where had she heard it before? She inspected the boy. He had blonde hair about the same age as her rather tall for his age.** (He wont have any whiskers in this story he got them because his mother was a jinchurikii and the kyubi doesn't exist in this story)**

"Oh is that so? Am i not worthy of knowing your surname?"

"I have no surname sir, I'm an orphan."

Mikasa got it the blonde hair the courage he had it was him, it was the boy that saved her and Eren 2 years ago. He stood here just as he did 2 years ago not afraid at all, if he was he didn't show it. She hadn't seen him in 2 years, she spent the first weeks looking for him. Not looking for him but keeping an eye out if she would see him so she could thank him properly. And now here he was 2 yearas later. She was glad he was alive afterall he didn't enter the second boat and offered himself so she are Eren could enter. Her lips curled upwards for a split second before she went back to her previous stage. Showing no emotions what so ever.

"Oh so your parents died, i suppose they must've been weak. Same blood flows through your veins so we wont be expecting anything from you now will we?" Spoke Shadis.

" I don't know sir, I suppose so if you look at it that way." Naruto answered.

"Anyways Naruto, what kind of name is that? Fishcake? are you named after ramen?

" I don't know sir. They said my godfather gave me my name. I don't know who he is either though."

"Pity" was the only thing Shadis said as he stared Naruto in the eyes for a minute as Naruto stared back without hesitation. Everone just looked at them, especially at Naruto for actually have the guts to stand up against the guy. They just looked at the guy and they shit their pants. And here there was a guy standing infront of him inches between each other staring him right in the eye not a moment of hesitation.

After a minute Shadis turned around not saying anything else to the boy. He had to admit the boy had guts. He couldn't even break him. not that he would say that out loud though. Talking shit about someones dead parents and still not even hesitating, that was how Shadis broke when he was in the trainee corps. his parents died when he was 12. They were both in the Scouting Legion, they died on a mission and when he joined the trainee corps that was how he broke.

Still this orphan boy totaly anonymous stood there not afraid at all, atleast he didn't show it if he was. _"Maybe we will be exprecting something from you after all... Naruto" _Thought Shadis as he walked up to his next target.

"You there what's your name?" Screamed Shadis as he stood infront of his new target. Everyone had stopped staring at Naruto and it esd like itr never happend.

"Marco bott, Jinae city, Wall Rose South District sir! I'm here to join the Military Police. To offer the king my body and self in service, I think it's the greatest honor to be able to protect the king."

"Oh really, Is that so. I'm glad to hear that. Good luck. However" Started Shadis. "The king does not want your body you worthless piece of shit!"

Marco gulped loudly.

"Next! You! Who are you?"

The man spoken to raised his left hand and put it on the right side of his breast and spoke. " Connie Springer, of Ragako Village, Wall Rose South District!"

Connie earned sweatdrops from everyone who could see what he did wrong as Shadis started to shake.

Suddenly Shadis acted and slammed his hands on either side on his head and lifted him up in the air to his eye level and spoke.

"You are doing it wrong... Connie Springer..." He started as he gave him a deathglare. "I explained that this salute demonstrates your resolve to devote your entire heart to the people. Is your heart on the right side? Huh Connie springer."

Suddenly Shadis got interuppted as he heard someone chew. He turned to his left , there she stood. A girl she looked very nervous as she took another bite on the food she had in her hand and looked away from Shadis. All around her people were standing there with their mouths on their floor. This was disrespectful this was so mych worse than what Naruto did. Was she crazy?

Shadis walked up to her and spoke. "Hey you bastard, what the fuck do you think you are doing?" She glanced at him before looking back and continued to eat the food.

Shadis stood just inches from her face as he screamed at her as she let out wierd sounds as a sign that she was scared. "You are the one i'm talking to! YOU! Who are you?" He screamed.

She swallowed everything she had in her mouth and but her right hand on the left side of her chest and the other behind her back and spoke with a very confident voice which was hard to believe if you looked at how she acted just a minute ago.

"Sasha Blause, from Dauper Village,Wall Rose South District sir!"

"Sasha Blause..." Shadis said in a terrifying voice giving the chills to people around. "What the fuck are you holding in your right hand?"

"A boiled Potato. The kitchen had a fresh batch, and I couldn't resist." She answered.

"Did you steal it? Why? Why would you chose to eat a potato right now? Sasha Blause.."

"Letting it get cold would've been a waste, so I decided to eat it now before it got cold."

"Well I still don't understand... Why would you eat that potato?"

She looked uncertain as she answered. She had pieces of the potato all over her face. "Are you asking me why people eat potatoes in general sir?"

Meanwhile everyone was looking at her with sweatdrops on their heads as the had their mouths on the floor. Was she stupid? What the hell is she trying to accomplish with this? Was the thought running through everyones mind.

Shadis closed his eyes and stayed silent for a minute trying to calm down. Suddenly she thought of something and brough her other hand up and split the potatoe in two parts. " You can have half" She stated

Shadis just looked at her as if saying "Are you dumb?"

He took it as he spoke with a shaky voice. "H-h-a-alf..." Suddenly Sasha smiled and all hell broke loose on her.

* * *

"Oi, He is still making that potatoe girl run." Stated Connie as he looked at her in disbelief.

4 people was standing outside a house during the sunset watching her run. Those 4 people was Connie, Marco, Armin and Eren.

"Amazing. She have been running for 5 straight hours... How can she still stand up?" said Marco.

Eren half laughed at her as he spoke "Well when she heard she wasn't going to get any lunch her expression was priceless." He stated as the others with him started to laugh.

Suddenly Eren saw a small carriage going up the mountain side as he asked the others. " Eeh, What is that?"

Suddenly a girl showed up from nowhere and spoke. "That's the dropouts."

Connie looked at her and spoke. "But it's just the first day are there dropouts already?"

It was Eren who answered. " It was only a matter of time... The weak should leave."

Suddenly Marco stood up as he looked at Eren. "Oh, I forgot we don't know where you come from."

Eren put a hand on Armins shoulder as he smiled and answered. " Yeah, I'm from the same as him. Shiganshina district."

Suddenly Connie got excited and couldn't help what he said. "Then you were there that day! The Colossal Titan you saw it right? How was it?"

Eren tensed at the queston. and stuttered. "Y-Yeah I saw it alright." He turned around and walked inside.

Inside the house was Naruto he was sitting by himself on a table in the corner to the far left. He was eating some food while Eren was sitting in the middle of the room with a group of people asking about the colossal titan.

Suddenly someone walked up to him and sat down beside him. He turned to his right and saw it was a girl, he raised an eyebrow at the girl and she decided to speak up.

"You are Naruto right?" She started.

Naruto stared at her for a second before he answered. "Y-yeah that's me..."

"Do you remember me?" She asked. Naruto looked at her for a second and answered.

"No, no i don't sorry. Should i remember you?"

"I see, No I suppose not it was two years ago after all and we only met once."

Naruto stared at her for a second trying to remember. _"I remembered seeing her alot around the short blonde guy, what was his name now again... Armin right. and then the other boy with all the people around him don't know what his name is though." _Naruto stared at the boy with all the people for a second and then back at the girl suddenly he got it.

The girl was about to speak up and tell him who he was before she was interuppted.

"Aah, I remember now you are that girl I saved with that boy two years ago what was your name again... Mi-Mi.." He thought for a second before he snapped his figers. "You are Mikasa and that boy over there was Eren right?"

She looked at him for a second and then answered. "Yeah I just, wanted to thank you for saving us that day. If you wouldn't we would probably be dead now. I don't know how to repay you."

Naruto looked at her for a second and gave her an eye smile just like he did 2 years ago. "I told you back then. I can't stand not helping people when they need it. Just a thank you is enough and you did that back then if i'm not wrong."

She smiled back. "Then i'll just say it again. Thank you for saving us."

Naruto laughed as he spoke back to her "Did you really think I would remember you by your looks? back then you were just a kid. Now you are a young beautiful woman" he said as he winked at her. Mikasa found herslef blushing for the first time in years.

They stopped speaking but she still sat there. They sat there enjoying the silence until suddenly Connie decided to scream at Eren. " OI, What about the Armored Titan did you see it? What was it like?."

Eren thought for a second before he answered. "It looked just like any Titan to me." He said as he shrugged his shoulders.

A girl tensed up and spoke. "D-does that mean all the titans..."

Naruto smiled and decided to have some fun and rose up to his feet. Mikasa stared at him for a second wondering what he was going to do.

Naruto walked up to them and spoke. " Neh, you don't have to take all their hope away Eren. As far as i'm aware you didn't even see it werent you on the second boat?."

Eren raised an eyebrow. "Y-yeah I was on the second boat. Who are you? How did you know I was on the second boat?"

"Then you didn't see the armored titan. Ouch, My heart you don't remember who your saviour is? It hurts" He said as he clutched his hand above his heart and cried anime tears as he fell down to his knees. The rest just looked at him as if he was crazy.

Eren tried to rembember who he was and spoke. "Saviour? What are you talking about who are..." Suddenly he remembered. He stood up and pointed at him and nearly shouted at him. "Y-you are that guy, that guy that..." Suddenly he got quiet and looked down before he whispered the last part."That saved us."

Naruto stood back up as if nothing had happend causing the others to swat drop at his antics he then decided to speak up. "Ah so you do remember me i'm glad. Well i'ts okay if you didn't see it luckily Naruto did" he said as he smiled and pointed at himself with his thumb and looked proud.

"The Armoured Titan wasn't just any Titan it was special, It wasn't armoured either as everyone say. Well they might call it armor but I would say muscles, it should be called muscled Titan if anything." he said jokingly. "Well anyways back to topic. The Titan was just like any Titan in length. It was a 15 meter class Titan, as I said earlier it was covered in muscles. It was alot more beefy than any normal titan. I could give you an example." Everyone was now looking at him in silence as he spoke interested in just how the Armoured Titan looked. " If I were to give an example hmm. Lets say I'm a normal 15 meter class titan. Or Eren works aswell doesn't really matter. Then the normal titans arent beefy they haven't got as much muscle. But they are absolutley not thin they are not just as big. An example for the Armoured Titan would be hmm..."  
He looked around for a second and then started walking. Everyone looked at him as he walked suddenly he sat down next to a very big guy."Here we go perfect example for the Armoured Titan" he said as he petted the man on the back."Reiner here is big if you were to compare him to lets say Eren if he was a normal Titan then Reiner would be bigger. Just like the Armoured Titan." Naruto felt Reiner tense when he mentioned that he was like the Arm,moured Titan. Naruto noticed that he tensed and smiled before he spoke.  
"Whats up Reiner? You don't want to be the Armoured Titan?" Reiner scoffed at him and answered."Please, Don't compare me to those mindless beasts." Naruto shined up and started talking again. "Thats were you are wrong Reiner this Armoured Titan wasn't a mindless beast like the rest he was smarter almost like a human." Everyone stared at him with wide eyes and Reiner tensed again but Naruto didn't notice this time before he continued. " I shouldn't say it was smart like a human but it had more intelligence than the rest of them I have no proof that it is true but he looked smarter. I don't know if any of you have studied before they came here but normal titans they don't run. they walk. The Armoured Titan ran. But there are abnormal Titans they are a different well to be blunt they are retarded. They aren't out after eating they are out after killing they don't care if you get eaten or just die. They can even run past you it's not clear what their goal is. Well the difference between the abnormal Titans and the Armoured Titan is that when abnormal Titans run they don't run properly they run with their legs crossing each other and so they hit the walls and houses around them and even fell sometimes. The Armoured Titan ran more like a human and didn't hit anything. Well except the wall it was supposed to destroy. And the proof that it is different is because no ordinary Titan can destroy the wall. I don't think that it proves anything that it's inteligent but I do believe that it is more inteligent than a normal titan." he took a breath before smiling and continuing. "Well that was fun with story telling and all but it's nice outside so i'm leaving have fun!"He said as he exited the door.

It was quiet inside and everyone sat down and started eating their food which was cold by now. Suddenly as if nothing happend everyone started to talk to each other. Naruto was sitting outside on the stairs watching the stars. He always thought they were beautiful. Naruto loved the night it was cold quiet and it smelled fresh. and then the beautiful stars ontop of that it didn't get much better than that. Naruto sat there for a while until the door behind him opened and Eren walked out. He sat down beside Naruto and sat there with him for 10 minutes or so and watched the stars with him before he took a deep breath and spoke. "Thank you" He said. Naruto looked at him puzzled before he gave him a smart reply " Huh?"

"Thank you for saving me 2 years ago. I never did thank you for that" He stated.

"Oh that no problem i suppose I don't mind I'm saying the same as I said to Mikasa I can't stand not helping people in need. It's in my nature to help people. I do have one question."

"And what is that?" Asked Eren as he continued to stare at the stars.

"Did you plan on thanking me or did Mikasa force you too? Because you don't seem like the guy who would do that" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head as he laughed a little.

Eren sighed. "Yeah you are right I didn't plan on it Mikasa forced me to. Or well I wouldn't say she forced me too just told me i should and i complied."

They were quiet for a few minutes as they sat there before Naruto spoke up. "Soo... Is Mikasa your girlfriend?" He asked.

Eren blushed and stuttered as he answered. "N-no, She's my adoptive sister."

"Oh that's good" Said Naruto

"What do you mean with that?"

Naruto just grinned at him and stood up "I'm getting tired i'm exctied for tomorrow so i'm going to go to sleep I will see you tomorrow Eren. And if we don't meet tomorrow Good luck!"

"Yeah I will be going back in it's getting cold out here." He said as they parted ways.

* * *

**That's it chapter 2 it's long and took a while to write. It might be a little boring to read but it's time for training the next chapter. I willl be spending a few chapters of how they will advance and get stronger during the trainee program. Mikasa and Naruto will also become good friends with each other during the training program. And who knows maybe even fall in love ;) I know that the scene with Shadis is pretty much the exact same as it was in the anime but I just liked it alot. By the way I'm going to post a new story of a fairy tail & Naruto crossover tomorrow or on wednesday so if you want to read it please make sure to go see it I always love when people read my story. I also hope you like this one. Please Review, Favourite and Follow helps me out keeps me motivated and makes me happy to see that you enjoy it. Remember since i do this on my free time motivation is needed. I accept both Negative and possitive reviews since the possitive makes me happy and stuff while the negative will make sure that I know what is bad and then I can improve it. Once again thank you for reading and stay tund for more chapters in the future. Look me up tonmorrow or on wednesday if you want to read the Fairy tail & Naruto crossover. Naruto will be a Dragon slayer Lighthning Dragon Slayer and pairing will be Naruto x Mira.**

**Until next time**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
